


we got that friday feeling

by Kody (saturated)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angel Eddie Kaspbrak, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hunter Richie Tozier, M/M, Oral Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturated/pseuds/Kody
Summary: Richie was a mission, in and out of Hell, and keep a close watch on him.  What Eddie didn’t expect was Richie working his way in, joking and teaching Eddie to care, expecting Eddie to give a shit about humanity and show it the same way that humans did.  He was intrigued by Richie, but before today, he couldn’t understand what it was.  Angels weren’t supposed to fall in love, but here he was.---A piece to accompany Hell or High Water, the Supernatural AU on Twitter
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	we got that friday feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This piece accompanies my AU on Twitter which is a Supernatural AU where Eddie is Cas and Richie is Dean and takes places after update 294. Here's the [link](https://twitter.com/hohwAU/status/1273344725588881411?s=20) if you found this here on Ao3 instead of coming from Twitter.

Eddie knocked on the door, gently, but loud enough for Richie to hear. Eddie knew he shouldn’t have run out like that, effectively leaving Richie to think he had done something wrong when it was Eddie’s fault the entire time. He was the one that kissed Richie first. Who knew where that would have gone if they hadn’t been interrupted?

Well, Eddie knew. Richie had texted him and they talked a little bit. Eddie told Richie exactly what he wanted, and that was him. The only thing Eddie wanted was Richie, and he was terrified at how absolutely human it felt.

Not that he knew anything about what humans felt like. They had too many emotions, Eddie had always thought. They let emotions cloud their judgement, let them influence bad decisions, let them lead the way. Eddie never understood. At least not before he met Richie.

Richie was a mission, in and out of Hell, and keep a close watch on him. What Eddie didn’t expect was Richie working his way in, joking and teaching Eddie to care, expecting Eddie to give a shit about humanity and show it the same way that humans did. He was intrigued by Richie, but before today, he couldn’t understand what it was. Angels weren’t supposed to fall in love, but here he was.

The door opened slowly and Richie looked Eddie up and down, a simple kindness in his eyes that told Eddie that Richie was worried about him.

“Don’t worry,” Richie said, “the, um, the kid left.”

Eddie nodded slowly. “Right.”

Richie licked his lips, and took a step back, inviting Eddie into the room. Eddie entered, feeling like he was intruding on something, although unsure of what.

Richie closed the door. “You meant it?”

“Yes,” Eddie said immediately. “Yes, I- I want you.”

Richie wrapped his arms around himself and looked down. He looked so…small. Eddie wanted nothing more than to remedy that.

“I meant everything,” Eddie added. “I love you.” He paused, taken back by the sound of his own voice. “At least I think I do.”

“I love you, too,” Richie said, almost inaudible.

For the first time in Eddie’s long, long existence, he wanted to cry. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes, the lump in his throat, and choked out, “Then prove it.”

Richie kissed him first this time. He grabbed Eddie’s face, smashing their lips together like if he didn’t kiss him fast enough Eddie would disappear.

Eddie still wasn’t sure what to do, still shocked and slowly becoming unfrozen where he stood. He moved his hands to grip Richie’s arms, desperate for Richie to touch him everywhere, and not just his face.

Richie pulled away slightly, staying close enough to press their foreheads together.

“What’s going to happen now?” Richie asked.

“Right now?” Eddie said, “or…?”

Richie let out a soft laugh. “I meant tomorrow, but yeah, what about now?”

Eddie smiled. “Tomorrow we keep fighting like we have been. I keep working for heaven, and you keep hunting, and we take care of each other.” Eddie swallowed. “And right now...I want you.”

“Y-you want me,” Richie repeated.

“All of you. I want to feel human.”

Richie leaned back in, kissing Eddie again but softer this time, a kiss that said ‘I love you, and I would do anything for you’, and Eddie melted into it, leaning into Richie as much as he could. They moved their mouths together, giving Richie a chance to slip his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, a new sensation for Eddie, a good one.

Eddie was worried he wouldn’t know what to do, but either Richie was patient or this was more intuitive than he thought, he and Richie kissing like their mouths fit together perfectly, like this was what Eddie was supposed to be doing all along.

Richie’s hands migrated down to Eddie’s shoulders, slipping under his jacket and pushing it off. Eddie felt a chill that he almost equated to being cold, but when Richie’s hands ran down his chest and tugged his shirt out from being tucked into his pants he knew it was Richie. It was always Richie.

Eddie wasn’t sure where to put his hands, settling them on a gentle grip on Richie’s shirt, holding him in place as Richie continued kissing him, the warmth of his mouth like a fire inside Eddie, burning and burning. Eddie wanted so much more of Richie’s warmth, and this was so slow. Perhaps he could follow Richie’s lead.

He slipped his hands under Richie’s shirt, eliciting a small moan from Richie who pulled back and grinned.

“You’re jumping ahead of me, Eds,” Richie said.

Eddie pulled his hands out. “Sorry.”

Richie quickly realized his mistake, his smile dropping. “No, it was a joke.”

Eddie thought on Richie’s intonation, and realized he should have known. “Oh.” Eddie fiddled with the hem of Richie’s shirt, looking down at it instead of at Richie.

“Hey,” Richie said, taking Eddie’s chin in his hand and pushing it up to have Eddie look him in the eye. “It’s okay.”

Richie kissed Eddie again, harder and with more ferocity, and Eddie stuck his hands back up Richie’s shirt, feeling up and running his hands over Richie’s curves and hair, twirling his fingers into it, wanting to feel it even more.

He pushed up Richie’s shirt, and Richie, taking the hint, finished pulling it off. Eddie took a second to look at him, running his hands up Richie’s bare chest and resting them on his shoulders. He felt something, a rush through his body that he truly had never felt before, and was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss Richie all over, up and down his chest, to run his mouth everywhere he could reach. He was practically salivating, and he needed Richie now.

“I…” Eddie tried to say, the thought dying in his throat.

Richie chuckled. “Here.” He started unbuttoning Eddie’s shirt. Eddie studied Richie’s face, the way he concentrated on each button, sticking his tongue out slightly as his large fingers trembled over them. He probably didn’t even know he was doing it.

Richie stopped when he finished unbuttoning, Eddie’s chest exposed but his shirt still on, waiting for Richie to push it off like he did Eddie’s jacket.

“If this is…” Richie started. “You can tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

“You could never be too much,” Eddie said without thinking.

Richie stared at him, his eyes sparkling, and pushed Eddie’s shirt off, grabbing Eddie’s hips, and pulling him in, kissing him once again. Richie’s hands spanned Eddie’s back, holding him close, pressing against each other chest to chest, while Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s hair, twisting and twirling his fingers through Richie’s loose curls.

Their mouths moved in tandem, and Eddie’s pants grew tighter. He needed Richie. He needed him.

He started backwards towards where he vaguely knew the bed was, and when he felt the edge of the bed, sat back, taking Richie with him who placed a knee next to Eddie to continue kissing him.

Eddie went to undo Richie’s pants, continuing down the undressing path that he had picked up on earlier. He pulled Richie’s pants down and Richie kicked them the rest of the way off.

Eddie pulled back to look at Richie again as he half-stood, half-kneeled there in only his underwear. Eddie felt at Richie’s soft stomach, down his side and over his thighs, and back up to the massive hard-on in Richie’s underwear.

“Looks even bigger when it’s out,” Richie said slyly in Eddie’s ear.

“Fuck you,” Eddie said under his breath.

“If that’s what you want, baby,” Richie said, kissing the spot under Eddie’s ear.

Eddie let out a soft moan as Richie kissed down his neck and pushed Eddie down onto the bed. Richie, leaning over Eddie, continued kissing and mouthing at Eddie’s neck, his hands traveling down to his pants and began undoing them. As soon as he could, Eddie helped pull off his pants and kick off his shoes, scooting back on the bed to get more comfortable as Richie hovered over him.

But Eddie wanted Richie on top of him. He wanted his weight pressing down like a blanket making him feel safe and loved and warm, things he wanted to know, things that felt so painfully human.

Richie leaned down to kiss Eddie yet again, and when he did, Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and pulled him down. Richie groaned into Eddie’s mouth and grinded into him. Eddie felt Richie’s hard cock against his own, something he never expected to experience as an angel, a feeling that was forbidden, and that word made everything feel that much better.

Richie started kissing down Eddie’s neck, biting at the crook of his neck, eliciting a soft moan from Eddie.

_ Stay away from him. _

_ Forbidden. _

Eddie didn’t care anymore. If heaven cast him out over this, it would be worth it to feel so human.

“I love you,” Eddie whispered. “I want you.”

Richie pulled his mouth off Eddie with a pop and looked at him with a softness in his eyes before kissing him once, soft and sweet in a way that was new. Something told Eddie that Richie didn’t look at many people that way, or even at all.

“I love you, too,” Richie said. “You’re a fucking dream, you know that?”

“That sounds…” Eddie started, thinking it was nice to hear, wonderful even, to be someone’s dream, but instead what came out was, “like a bad pickup line.”

Eddie wasn’t sure where it came from, although after how much he had been talking to Richie, he shouldn’t have been surprised that he had picked up on Richie’s sarcastic nature. For a second, Eddie worried it was mean, that Richie was pouring his heart out to Eddie and Eddie insulted him in return, but instead Richie laughed.

“Okay,” Richie admitted, “maybe it was, but it’s true.”

Richie’s hands migrated down Eddie’s sides, chilling him up and down his entire body. His fingers hitched into Eddie’s underwear, sliding it down and fully off.

Eddie had become very familiar with certain human customs, and he thought he out to feel embarrassed or shy being exposed like this, but he only felt safe because it was Richie. Richie would never hurt him.

All Eddie could do was scramble to get Richie’s underwear off too, to feel Richie’s hardness against his own in an intimacy that Eddie never dreamed he would have. Maybe Richie had a point with what he said a second ago.

Once Richie’s underwear was off he was back on top of Eddie, kissing him quicker than before, the two of them suddenly giddy with excitement and love, their hands all over each other, and Eddie was sure this was what love was always meant to be.

Eddie whined when Richie broke the kiss again.

“Calm down,” Richie said, smiling softly, placing a gentle hand on Eddie’s cheek. “I, um, you know how sex works right?”

“Yes?” Eddie said, unsure. “I am aware of the different types if you needed a lesson.”

Richie opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and then opened it again, scrunching his brow in a way that made Eddie want to kiss it right off of him.

“Was that a joke?” Richie asked.

Eddie nodded, and Richie laughed.

“I meant,” Richie continued, “that I don’t really have anything to do it with.”

“That’s fine,” Eddie said, putting a hand on Richie’s neck, lightly playing with the curls at the base of it. “Like I said, I am aware of the different types. I am sure that we will be fine without it.”

He pulled Richie down, giving him a soft kiss, and in his other hand, reached down and grabbed Richie’s hard cock. Richie moaned into Eddie’s mouth as Eddie started pumping slowly, Richie’s large hands taking a tight hold on Eddie’s thighs.

Richie pulled back, moving to kiss Eddie’s neck again.

“Richie,” Eddie said, growing tense and anxious as Richie’s hands seemed to be everywhere except where he wanted them to be, “you can--”

“No,” Richie said, slightly strained, “I have something... better for you.” He ended with a loud moan when Eddie pumped faster, long, hard strokes that caused Richie to make noises that Eddie thought he could get off on alone.

Richie rested his head on the pillow next to Eddie, and Eddie took the opportunity to kiss Richie’s freckled shoulder. Eddie was aware of the human idea that freckles were kisses from angels, even though humans knew they were sunspots, but Eddie found it sweet that they created such a gentle idea, something Eddie could in turn make true.

As Eddie slowly picked up the pace, Richie’s moans grew louder and louder, until Eddie couldn’t wait any longer, gripping Richie’s hair maybe a little harder than he intended, and Richie came with one last hard stroke.

Eddie didn’t anticipate how gross and good it would feel to feel a warmth like this, but quickly forgot when he remembered his own unattended dick.

“Richie,” Eddie said quietly.

“Yeah, baby,” Richie said, quickly kissing Eddie. “I got you.”

Richie kissed Eddie again, and again, and then his chin, down his neck and over his chest, slowly moving his mouth, taking his time with his lips and his tongue, a feeling of being cared for that Eddie had never experienced, never even expected from sex.

Slowly, slowly, almost too slowly Richie kissed down, taking a minute to kiss Eddie’s hip bones, biting and teething at them, and Eddie couldn’t help but moan through it.

“Fuck,” Eddie said.

Richie’s response was to take Eddie’s cock in his hand and kiss the side of it up to the tip, sending shudders through Eddie’s body. Richie ran his tongue over the dripping red tip before taking his Eddie’s length.

Eddie, unable to control himself, feeling nothing but new feelings, human feelings, grips at the bed sheets, moaning through those feelings.

Richie pulled off Eddie, the cool air uncomfortable against Eddie’s dick causing him to look down at Richie, a sight that in itself pushed him close to finishing.

Richie didn’t say anything, but grabbed one of Eddie’s hands, lacing their fingers together. He leaned forward, lifting Eddie’s hand to his mouth and kissing each finger one at a time before going back down, and taking Eddie back in.

Eddie wasn’t going to last much longer, as he let his head fall back on the pillow, taking his free hand to bite his knuckles, stifling the sounds he had been making before, knowing it would be worse, louder now that Richie had been so tender, so soft with him.

The warm wetness of Richie’s mouth hit Eddie’s cock just right, pushing him closer and closer as Richie’s tongue swirled the tip, until he came in Richie’s mouth, a shudder passing through his body as his orgasm rode itself out and he relaxed back on the bed.

Richie sat up on his knees and looked at Eddie. “I hope that lived up to your expectations.”

Eddie was still so struck with elation that he couldn’t speak, relishing in the glory of having sex with a human, with  _ Richie _ , the man he was in love with.

Richie cracked a smile in seeing Eddie’s face. “C’mon, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Richie got out of bed, and started for the bathroom. Eddie sat up quickly, eager for yet another new experience.

“Wait,” Eddie said, and almost lost his thoughts as he got a full view of Richie’s naked body. “I- I want to shower… with you… to clean up, I mean.”

Eddie couldn’t remember if he had ever stuttered over his words before, never having lost his confidence or his thoughts like he had just then. Richie smiled a soft, easy smile, and Eddie thought he would melt into the bed.

“Anything you want, baby,” Richie said.

Eddie hopped out of bed, following Richie to the bathroom where they took a quick shower. Or rather, Richie took a quick shower and Eddie stood under the running water for what he estimated was over fifteen minutes, the warm water flowing over every part of him, a simple thing he didn’t have to do as an angel, but he could so he did.

Eddie eventually got out, taking one of the slightly coarse motel towels, and wrapping it around his waist, coming out into the room where Richie was lounging the bed in his underwear and a t-shirt. Richie looked up from his phone and gave a low whistle.

“You feel, uh,” Richie started, “human, yet?”

Eddie smiled, picking up his clothes from the floor. “I feel almost human. I think I feel more powerful than that.” He started getting dressed. “But that’s done right now.”

“Hold on,” Richie said, his face dropping. “Are you leaving?”

“I have business to attend to,” Eddie stated honestly. He was holding his pants in his hands, about to put them on, but he held still knowing that Richie needed his full attention.

“You’re not gonna spend the night?” Richie asked, not accusatory, but sad, like he had expected Eddie to stay.

“I do not sleep,” Eddie said, although he had a hunch that Richie didn’t care.

“Oh,” Richie said. “Right.”

Eddie hesitated, thinking about sleeping next to Richie, curling up next to his large, warm body, Richie’s arm around him holding him tight. He dropped his pants onto the ground, and went to get into bed next to Richie.

“I thought you were leaving,” Richie said.

“I changed my mind,” Eddie said. “Lay down.”

Richie smiled yet again, turning off the lamp, taking off his glasses, and laying down next to Eddie who put his head on Richie’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Richie’s soft body as Richie did the same.

“I-,” Eddie started, “I might not be here in the morning though.” He hated saying it, wishing he could sleep here, wake up next to Richie, kiss his jaw to wake him up, softly talk in the early morning light, but he couldn’t. “I can’t be missing for too long or else it will be suspicious.”

“You broke a prisoner out of heaven,” Richie said morosely. “Already looks pretty fucking suspicious.”

“I know,” Eddie said. “But anything I can do can get us closer to Lucifer. I wish I could stay.” Eddie paused, listening to Richie’s soft breaths for a minute. “When this is all over, we can be like this forever.”

Richie’s arms grew tighter around Eddie. “I love you, Eddie.”

“I love you, too, Richie.”

Eddie closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life, he dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh hope you enjoyed because it's been a HOT minute since I've written prose fic like I almost forgot how to do this I've been writing smaus for so long lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
